Knock Out
by Drgonstar
Summary: A quick sonic fic I decided to do.  I might write more, so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Knock Out

Wham! Pow! Smack! My opponent hit the floor as the bell dinged.

"And he's out again! Give it up for our raining Kangaroo champion Ricky!" The referee exclaimed.

I held my hands, which were cover with red boxing gloves, in the air and laughed, "Anyone else thinks they can take me on?"

"We have one more challenger for Ricky tonight!" The announcer exclaimed, "All the way from parts unknown, you know him, you love him, it is Knuckles the Echidna!"

As the crowd began to cheer, my ears picked up a conversation that I found interesting.

"So why is Knuckles here again?" A young voice asked.

"I have no idea, he said something about wanting to try boxing as a way to train," Another older, yet somehow bored, voice sighed, "Personally I'd rather be fighting Eggman's robots than watching these things."

"What if Knuckles wins?" The young voice inquired.

"Good for him, but we'll still need to get the chaos emerald here."

"Yeah, I'm excited to see knuckles put this guy in his place!"

"Really, about as excited as you are when we fight Eggman?"

"Yeah, maybe that guy will help us!"

"Help us get the chaos emerald, please Tails. You, Knuckles, and I have got it covered!"

I saw my opponent step into the ring, he had red hair all over his body, one his legs he had some kind of red tennis shoes with yellow stripes and a green rim. He also had on white boxing gloves with spikes on them.

"Now that is just fighting dirty mate," I smiled, "But I'll take you on!"

"It's not like you have a choice!" The echidna laughed before hitting me in the jaw. I reeled back and landed a blow to his chest. He followed by trying to land and uppercut. I sidestepped, but missed with my attack as well. The echidna swung at me again, this time managed to his my chest and tried to follow with a blow to my face which was easily blocked it before I tried to counter by elbowing his face. The echidna blocked my elbow and laughed.

"Yeah, you sure are a great boxer," He laughed before I pulled my hand away and hit him across the face. The echidna growled and let another blow fly to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me for a few brief seconds before I caught myself and lunged at the red beast. The red beast sidestepped and landed another gut-wrenching blow. As I flew back, the echidna ran up to me and tried to land a blow to my face, I blocked it and counter by hitting him with a left hook, then an uppercut. The red animal hit the ground, but got up rather quickly.

"Looks like you've got a lot of spunk mate," I smiled as wind began to envelop my boxing gloves, "I'm actually going to have to use some of my hard hitting techniques on you!" I stated before lunging forward while the wind around my fist became more violet. While trying to land a blow, the echidna jumped over my attack and punched my face.

"You call that a technique?" He laughed, "I've seen better techniques from a Chao!"

"Low blow mate," I said, "Low blow!"

"Aw, are you sad?" The echidna laughed before being hit by my fire uppercut.

"Just luring you into a false sense of security," I smiled.

"Why you little," The echidna growled before jumping at me again. I punched him square in the face this time as his nose began to bleed. He countered with a blow to my chin.

"You'd make a fine boxer," I smiled and wiped the blood from my mouth.

All of a sudden, the earth began to shake. The boxing right began to split in two as the echidna and I jumped out of it and got ready for what was coming up.

A giant robot with several long arms and pinchers emerged from the ground and tried to snap at the echidna. I noticed a man in what looked like the cockpit of the robot. He had the body similar to that of an egg with a round, pink nose, and a long brown mustache. He had goggles or glasses on along with a typical mad scientist uniform.

"Now I've got you right where I want you!" The man laughed, "And I have a Chaos emerald right here!" the man said as his robot held up a small, blue emerald.

"Oi mate," I shouted, "What do you think you're doin' coming here and interrupting a good match?"

"Oh absolutely nothing," The man smiled, "I was just about to win it for you!"

"Ay! I only win things fair and square," I spat and looked at the echidna, "You want to take'em on?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" The echidna smiled.

The two of us jumped into the air and landed two punches to the robot's chest. The robot swooped around and tried to grab me, I easily dodged as a violent gale wind enveloped my left fist. I punched with all my might and made a medium sized dent in the robot. The echidna had already made about a thousand small dents.

"I take back what I said," The echidna replied, "You're a decent fighter."

"You too," I shouted while dodging a claw attack.

"Hey Knuckles!" A voice from earlier said, "Need a hand?"

All of a sudden a blue hedgehog with red tennis shoes with white stripes on them and white gloves jumped into the ring. A yellow fox with two tails, shoes and white gloves followed while I took position by the echidna.

"Sonic, Tails, Kangaroo guy, you all ready for one heck of a party?" Knuckles smiled.

"Let's rock and roll!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed as he ran at lightning speed towards the giant robot, easily dodging all of its attacks and using something I could only describe as a spin dash to hit the center. I decided to run using another one of my techniques. Fire began to engulf my fist before it hit the body of the giant robot, making the metal tender.

"Knuckles," I exclaimed, "Can you break down the metal?"

"Can do," Knuckles smiled as he punched a giant hole in the robot.

"I can take care of this!" The fox exclaimed and threw some strange looking gold rings into the robot. The rings exploded, causing the robot to buzz and beep uncontrollably.

"Guys," The blue hedgehog laughed, "I've got this!" with that he spin dashed and knocked the robot to the ground, causing it to drop the emerald. The fox flew into the air and grabbed it.

"I got it Sonic!" he cheered.

"That's great Tails!" the blue hedgehog smiled.

"You didn't do half bad Ricky," Knuckles said as he turned to me, "Feel like coming along with us to secure the chaos emeralds?"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about mate," I said before beating my chest with my left arm, "But give me a day to think on it. Also when do you want a rematch?"

"Feel free to fight me anytime," Knuckles smiled.

"Very well then," I said, "For now, I shall leave. Good night, mates!" I said and began to walk off. As the moon's reflection hit me I smiled, "That was one of the best boxing matches I've ever had. I need to do that again sometime!"


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out

"That was a brilliant match," I said to myself as the moon began to shine on me, "There is no telling what that echidna fights! I bet I could get a lot stronger if I followed them!"

I felt something whizzed by me and stop, it was that blue hedgehog again, "Hey man, are you still considering our offer."

I smiled, "I've decided I'm going to come along."

The blue hedgehog sighed, "Just great, I'll tell Tails that we need an extra seat in that plane of his," before the blue hedgehog took off he gave me an odd look, "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Right behind you mate," I said before the hedgehog became a blue streak. I tried to follow him as best I could, but it was extremely difficult. Finally, he stopped at the plaza.

"Hey guys that Kangaroo guy from earlier today wants to come along with us," The blue hedgehog said.

"I'll work on an extra seat in the plane," A yellow fox with two tails said.

"Our plane is on the other side of the beach though," The red echidna, named Knuckles, said.

"You got to be kidding me," I panted, "I already had to run pretty fast just to keep up with this blue hedgehog and now I have to do it again!"

"Don't worry," The blue hedgehog laughed, "I'll go slow so you can keep up!" without another word the hedgehog began to take off.

"Bloody 'ell," I exclaimed, "Wait for us!"

Knuckles, Tails and I ran as fast was we could, finally catching up to the blue hedgehog as he ran down the beach.

"Up ahead!" Tails exclaimed as we hit a set of three red bumpers with a blue center and yellow stars.

"Oi! I don't remember these thing bein' here before!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you should get out more," The blue hedgehog laughed as he went off some kind of acceleration ramp and landed on a platform. The four of us kept running forward until we ran into some strange robots.

"Eggman's minions," Knuckles said, "We ready to take'em out?"

"Ready when you are," I said.

"No need to be ready!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed as he dashed toward the robots, "Just go!"

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Dang it, there he goes again."

I sighed, "You've really got to keep him on a leash."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we just need to go and help him now!"

"Right," I said as Knuckles, Tails, and I sped towards some enemies.

The first one I fought was a reddish orange robot that looked like the guy who had interrupted the match.

"This will be easy," I said and ducked at the robot charged, easily landing a blow to the robot's head, sending it clean off, "Is this truly all that these robots are capable of? If so I weep for their creator," All of a sudden, a blast came out of nowhere and hit me. I turned around and saw a green robot with no legs, but it had wings and a jet pack. My fist sailed through the air and easily hit the robot, destroying it.

"Hey you're not half bad!" Sonic's voice laughed as I spotted him run up some ruins.

Knuckles and Tails ran over to a bumper and where sent to where Sonic was standing, I gulped and ran towards the bumper. The next thing I knew I was flying in the air, it felt like I'd just been shot out of a gun. As the feeling left me, my face promptly hit the ground.

Sonic and Knuckles laughed.

"It takes some getting used to," Knuckles said. I got up and spat dirt out of my mouth before nodding.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails turned around and dashed further down the beach.

"Wait up!" I exclaimed and ran after them. After being launched into the air again by some acceleration ramp, I was greeted by more enemies. This time some of the robots were wielding what looked like rocket launchers.

"This is going to be easy!" Sonic laughed and ran around the robots at light-speed, causing a blue tornado to send them into the air.

"I got this one!" I exclaimed as I jumped into the air and kicked a robot it half, "Just because I'm a boxer, doesn't mean I don't know how to use my feet!"

"I don't think we would be questioning that but okay," Sonic shrugged before spin dashing an enemy and destroying it. Knuckles managed to punch a robot right in its chest, causing it to explode. Tails threw what looked like strange colored rings at a robot. The rings exploded and paralyzed the robot long enough for me to land a good punch that destroyed the robot's face. Sonic and Knuckles ran forward again onto a small acceleration thing and sped off.

"More running," I sighed and ran up to the pad before instantly being sent to light speed. My feet kept running into the panels and I found it hard to stop, all of a sudden a rock wall appeared. Let's just say there was now an imprint of a kangaroo with boxing gloves on the side of the wall.

Sonic and Knuckles were cracking up now.

"Boy I'm sure glad you joined," Sonic laughed before smiling, "Don't worry, it happened to me the first time too."

I glared at him before darting off down another path which led us to a clearing filled with robots.

"Oi, this is a really piece of trouble," I said and ran at the robots.

"Hey Ricky," Sonic yelled and ran up to me, "Don't forget about us!" after Sonic finished talking, he sped towards one of the robots and kicked its head clean off. Two robots ran towards Sonic, Knuckles and I nodded at each other before sending a stiff blow to the robot's chest's destroying them.

"Is this really all you fight?" I asked.

"Nah," Sonic laughed, "These are just the minions."

A robot fired a blast at me, but I side stepped as Tails flew over me and threw a ring bomb. Ring bombs did their magic and Knuckles easily finished off the robot. Sonic punched a robot before jumping into the air and doing what I think was called a homing at another.

"Leave some for me mates!" I exclaimed and left hooked a good chunk of a robot's face off.

"We are but you're going too slowly!" Sonic laughed as I hopped over him and punched another robot in the face.

"That takes care of that," I smiled before seeing Knuckles punch another robot in half. Finally, several green flying robots began to zoom towards us, "I've got this," I smiled with a fire in my eyes, "Cyclone Upper!" I exclaimed and swung upwards with my fist, a giant tornado picked up and flew towards the flying robots, sucking them up and ripping them apart!

"Alright," Knuckles cheered, "That was awesome!"

"Eh, why don't we take a rest here for a few hours," Sonic said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked the blue hedgehog, "I thought you needed to find the chaos emeralds before that Doctor Eggman guy did?"

"Yeah, but after an attack like that we need to rest," Sonic replied as he jumped onto a tree and lied down.

"Typical Sonic," Knuckles said before he and Tails laughed.

I shrugged, "Alright, whatever mates."


End file.
